Silver Lining
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT. Soon she could feel his breath on her skin, but could he feel her heartbeat? Her eyes slipped shut as he rested his forehead against hers, his lips dangerously close to hers. Wade/Maryse.


**A/N:** Good morning, Upper East Siders! Here's a lovely oneshot for y'all! First time writing a Superstar/Diva oneshot. Yeahhhhh buddy! Read. _Review_. **Enjoy**! Peace and love!

* * *

><p>Maryse truly felt like her world had just fallen apart. Everything had been going so perfectly just a few days ago. She and Ted were <em>happy<em>. Well, she'd _thought_ that they were happy. It turned out that that was all a lie. She felt so stupid for believing it all. But, everything had been perfect. Even more important than that, it'd been real. When did things change? Maryse truly hadn't thought that hers and Ted's fights were all that bad.

But, she was wrong. And stupid. So very stupid. The French Canadian sighed, knowing that more tears were on their way. How long had she been holed up in her hotel room? Three hours? Four? Maryse had lost track of time once she let the tears fall. Her phone was blowing up with texts and phone calls, she was sure most of them were from her friends. She just wasn't ready to talk to anyone. The blonde much preferred wallowing in self pity at the moment.

Some silly part of her wanted Ted to call and tell her that he still loved her, that he really didn't want to break up with her. She laughed out loud at the thought. It was wishful thinking and she knew it. But, at the moment, it was what she preferred. Reality was her enemy. Maryse frowned as she glanced around the room. She was getting sick of the looking at the same four walls and to top it off, she wanted alcohol. The French Canadian didn't bother fixing her make up, she just wiped away her tears, slipped on her UGG boots and left her hotel room.

"Frenchie?"

Maryse nearly jumped when she heard the thick British accent behind her. Wade was the only one that ever called her 'Frenchie', anyone else would get a slap across the face. She turned around, spotting the six foot five Brit resting against the door frame, half his body still hidden in his room. His face fell when he saw her tears and before he could say a word, she pushed herself into his arms and started sobbing again. He ushered her into the room, shutting the door behind him before leading the blonde to the bed. Once she sat down, she glanced up at him, chewing on her lower lip.

"Ted dumped me," she murmured.

The words sounded so weird to her, but it was like now reality was setting in. She and Ted were over, she couldn't hold on to any fantasy. She still felt awful and worthless, though she didn't expect that to change any time soon. The blonde wondered if Ted had moved on already. Or was he feeling guilty for breaking her heart? Wade's arms around her pulled her from her thoughts and she locked eyes with him.

"You deserve so much better than that idiot," he told her.

"No, I don't. I'm awful," Maryse frowned. "J'étais tellement stupide."

"None of that is true. You're an amazing woman and you deserve to be treated like a princess."

Maryse glanced up at Wade, studying his facial expression carefully. What was he implying? The Brit slowly reached up, tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear. She felt her heart beat faster and faster the closer he got. Soon she could feel his breath on her skin, but could he feel her heartbeat? Her eyes slipped shut as he rested his forehead against hers, his lips dangerously close to hers. Maryse couldn't hold back any longer so she pressed her lips to Wade's, chills running up and down her spine when he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

The Brit gently eased her back onto the bed, straddling the blonde though he was careful not to put all of his weight on her. His lips were still pressed against hers as his hands started pulling off her shorts. Her lips slipped down to his neck, sucking on his skin as she ran her fingers through his hair. He tossed her shorts and panties to the floor before hungrily attacking her lips with his own. A moan left his lips when he felt her small hands by the zipper of his jeans. In a matter of seconds, his jeans and boxers were discarded. Her touch felt so good.

"Wade," the blonde moaned, arching her back when she felt him enter her.

Wade smirked, knowing that she was enjoying this just as much as he was. His hand ran up her thigh, teasing her before he thrust his body against hers. She dug her nails into his back and he growled into her neck, giving her such thrills. She implored him to ride her harder, craving more and more of him. Wade obeyed her wish, finding himself unable to satiate his desire for her. His lips moved from hers, inching down her neck, down her chest. He ran his tongue over her nipples, satisfied when he heard a moan escape her lips.

He took pleasure in teasing her as his tongue continued to play with her erect nipples. Her nails dug further into his back, only fueling his aggression. He knew that she didn't mind him being so rough, it seemed that she preferred it. Maryse arched her back, nearing her climax as the Brit started attacking her lips with his. He was nearing his climax as well, all of their passion just burning like a candle.

xXx xXx xXx

Maryse felt a smile creep onto her lips as she rested her head on Wade's chest, everything slowly sinking in as her breath finally returned to normal. The Brit wrapped an arm around her, returning her smile. He really hadn't expected his night to turn out this way, but he was so glad that it had. He always knew that Ted didn't treat Maryse right and that it was only a matter of time before their relationship fell apart. He'd be the one to treat her like the queen that she was. He raised an eyebrow when he felt the French Canadian sit up.

"Merci," she smiled at him.

"For what?" he countered.

"For being my silver lining. I felt so dreadful when Ted dumped me and you changed all that."

"I'd do anything for you, Maryse."

"I'll hold you to it."

Smiling to herself, the blonde went back to resting her head on Wade's chest. Her night had been so awful and she'd felt like her world was going to fall apart. Now, she had her silver lining and she was ready to move on. This time, she knew she'd have someone that would treat her right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope ya enjoyed. Review.


End file.
